


A Human's Curse

by ChronoOak



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Curses, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoOak/pseuds/ChronoOak
Summary: There was almost normalcy in The Owl House,  but really how long would something like that be able to last with these people.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	A Human's Curse

It had been a little over a week since the near petrification of Eda and Luz's fight with the Emperor, no the residents of the owl house had a new member. Lilith was still trying to adjust and offered to help out wherever she could. It was early in the morning and she was already up alongside her sister.

“Are you sure you don’t need help Edalyn.” “Yeah Lily, all I’m doing is making breakfast, relax a bit.” Eda was looking through the fridge, turned away from Lilith. “You know, how about you go hang out with King.”

Lilith looked over to the small demon, he was doing something on the human’s device. She carefully approached him before asking a question. “What are you doing?” “I’m reading a book I downloaded, it’s on human realm creatures!” 

Lilith looked at the small device seeing a stripped horse. “This one is a Zebra, it’s able to confuse it’s opponents by going fast, a perfect addition to my army.” “You're making an army?” Lilith sat down next to King. 

“Yes and it shall conquer all the Boiling Isles,” King’s eyes lit up as he turned to Lilith, “You’ve fought demons right for the emperor’s coven right, you can help me choose the best ones!” A small smile formed on Lilith's face, “I have fought a few, yes.” “Then follow me!”

King had Lilith follow him to where he kept his book of demons, and started to quiz her on the different demons she had fought. 

Eda saw Luz walk over to the kitchen, she had been looking tired ever since the encounter she had with the emperor. Eda was worrying if the kid had gotten any proper sleep in the last few days. “Hey kiddo, how are you?” 

The kid's eyes still looked tired but she gave a smile, “Been doing fine, do you still want to practice drawing glyphs?” Eda looked at Luz with a worried expression, she already changed the subject. “You sure kid.” 

“Yeah, do you still want to practice glyphs?” Luz brushed her shoulder as she went to sit down, the smell of pancakes filling the room. “Yeah we’ll practice glyphs, need to bring Lilith in on that too.” Eda placed down a plate of pancakes on the table. 

“I can go grab her,” Luz offered. “No, I got it,” Eda then went to yell down the hallway, “Pancakes are done!” 

King walked in with Lilith holding his book of demons. “I believe I recognize this one,” Lilith mused. 

“King talking your ears off,” Eda asked as Lilith sat down in the seat farthest away from Luz. “It’s fine, his ,” Lilith paused for a moment, “Idea’s are interesting.” 

King had a proud look on his face before noticing the bags under Luz’s eyes, “Have you been getting any sleep at all?” “I’ve slept King,” Luz said before she started to eat.

“How many hours,” Eda asked, hoping to get a better answer. “Enough.” Eda looked at Luz as the young human refused to make eye contact. “You should at least take a nap kiddo.” “I’m fine, perfectly awake in fact.” Eda gave the kid a pleading look. “Can I least show you how to draw the spell first.” “And then you’ll try to sleep.” “Yeah, I promise.”

The rest of breakfast was only small conversation that didn’t mean anything, and Lilith offered to clean. “Thank you Lily,” Eda said before turning to Luz, “So which spell do you want to start with.” 

“I was thinking just the light spell, can you draw a good circle?” Luz offered a blank piece of paper and a pen to Eda. 

“Of course I can draw a circle kid.” The circle that came out wasn’t perfect in fact it resembled a potato. “Will it work?” “I don’t think it will,” Luz said as she drew the light glyph. “You could probably trace a circle with a cup if you need to.”

Lilith came back over noticing the glyph drawn by Luz, “So that’s what it looks like, could I possibly try it?” “Be my guest,” Eda said handing the pen over to Lilith. Who promptly drew the glyph neatly then tapped it. The paper turned to light. “I… did it.” Luz looked over at Eda who looked happy. 

“Yup maybe you could help me with the circle thing,” Eda smiled, “Well kiddo you know what this means.” “What do you mean?” “Go take a nap I’ll practice with Lilith.” “but-” “No buts I’ll tell you when I figured out how to do it consistently.” 

Luz looked disappointed before getting off the chair, “Well, I did promise.”

Luz walked slowly through the house, she was sleeping fine, or as fine as she ever had while she was here, yet she was still so tired. Making it up to her room, she decided to read until she fell asleep. 

She grabbed the history book King had been reading and sat down at her desk. It was a bit cold so she put up her hood and began to read, after shockingly few pages she was out.

Hours had passed and the sisters had started to talk again as they practiced drawing the spells. “So you’re going to help me in the shop tomorrow, right.” “Yeah of course I will Eda.” 

A smirk formed on Eda’s face. “What did you just say.” Lilith looked worried, “Did I say something wrong Edalyn?” 

“You called me Eda.” “Oh.. I mean, that is what they call you all the time, I just picked it up.” 

Eda smiled, “Continue saying it, I like it.” “Oh, if that’s what you want.” Then they fell into silence.

Eda had drawn many circles with the help of Lilith and the occasional interjection of King who also tried his hand at drawing glyphs. 

Lilith looked out the window, being here and technically a wanted criminal was the new normal, with a human kid, a demon, two owls, and her sister. She wouldn’t change it, not now, she hadn’t felt this in a long time even though it was far from any true forgiveness she would be willing to do anything to help them. It was already late in the evening and Luz hadn’t come down. 

“I’m going to check on Luz,” Eda said as she got up, “You want to make dinner?” “I’ll see what you have in your fridge,” Lilith said. 

Eda made her way up the stairs to Luz’s room. She opened it carefully and found the kid laying down on her desk. 

“Sleeping like that's gonna hurt your back kiddo,” Eda whispered. 

Eda peaked over at the book she was reading and saw that it was a history book. Eda was quite surprised it wasn’t an Azura book. Her hood was on, but the ears of the hood moved slightly. It threw Eda off, she was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Eda went to take off the kids hoodie, careful not to disturb her. It didn’t just slide off as normal, Eda had to move the hood around the ears and she realized. There were cat ears attached to the kids head. 

Eda pieced it together slowly, but was met with a sudden realization. These events don’t just happen, Luz had definitely been cursed.


End file.
